


Splash!

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [266]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aquariums, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ryuugazaki Rei, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hazuki Nagisa Has ADHD, M/M, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Nagisa causes chaos in an aquarium.





	Splash!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr prompt: Your OTP going to the aquarium. Person B looks away for two seconds, hears a splash, and then turns to find that Person A has fallen into the touch pool whilst trying to pet a manta ray.

“Look at this, Rei!” Nagisa cries, a vice-like grip on Rei’s hand as he practically drags Rei along behind him. “Look, they’re clownfish! Like in _Finding Nemo_!”

Rei rolls his eyes, but he is unable to keep the smile off of his face. You’d think that a teenager of Nagisa’s age wouldn’t be so excited at an aquarium, but Nagisa isn’t like other kids their age. He’s hyperactive and excitable and sea creatures are an ADHD hyperfixation of his, so Nagisa is naturally very happy to be here. Rei, however, is not nearly as interested in sea creatures. But he does love Nagisa, and he loves to see his boyfriend happy. So even though Nagisa is nearly breaking his fingers, Rei is content to be dragged around the aquarium with him. Although this place is very bright and he hopes he won’t go into sensory overload later.

Nagisa hurries up to the glass and stares into the huge fish tank. And Rei has to admit that the clownfish are truly beautiful creatures. He adjusts his glasses, before noticing what Nagisa is doing and raising his eyebrows.

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Clownfish,” he says, and he bows to the tank in same way Rei might bow to a teacher. “It’s an honour to meet you.”

Rei bursts out laughing, adjusting his glasses as they slip down his nose. “Honestly, Nagisa. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Nagisa grins and hugs Rei. And then he rushes away in the opposite direction, something else having caught his eye. Rei rolls his eyes and looks at the clownfish again—

And then he hears a loud splash and a shriek and a member of staff shouting. Rei slowly turns around, and then he sees it: the single most ridiculous thing he has ever seen in his life.

Nagisa has fallen into the touch pool.

“Nagisa!” he yells, running across the room and trying to ignore all of the people giggling and pointing and staring and yelling at Nagisa.

His boyfriend is sat in the shallow pool, his whole body except his lower legs and feet soaking wet. There is even a small crab sitting on his shoulder. He has gone bright red, but that silly smile hasn’t left his face.

“You idiot!” the staff member is shouting, grabbing Nagisa by the shoulder and hauling him out of the pool.

Rei grabs his other arm, helping Nagisa stand up. He mutters a hasty apology to the staff member and bows, but the man still orders them to leave. And so Rei grabs his soaking wet boyfriend and they hurry out of the building.

“It was a manta ray,” Nagisa says, starting to shiver. “I wanted to pet it. But… I overbalanced. Sorry.”

“No, it’s all right,” Rei says. “At least this will make a brilliant anecdote.”

Nagisa grins. “Yeah, you’re right.”

And Rei smiles, wondering how he ended up dating someone as wonderfully weird as Nagisa.


End file.
